bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Titaniumgirl
Welcome Sure Yeah, I'll brawl you. I just need to know when. Bendo sayz... YOU'RE ATOMIZED. 23:53, February 3, 2011 (UTC) That'll work for me, unless something comes up. I'll let you know if something does... other than that, I should be able to make it then. Bendo sayz... YOU'RE ATOMIZED. 00:02, February 4, 2011 (UTC) You're Welcome. Sorry for the Late Reply, was on a Different Site. 00:14, February 4, 2011 (UTC) DarkusAlpha here... Yes, my BD name is BakuPlanet. Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 00:24, February 4, 2011 (UTC) It depends on your computer... Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 00:29, February 4, 2011 (UTC) If it's a windows... then you press "print screen" (then go to paint and control V ) If it's a mac... Command shift 3. Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 00:39, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Three things. One: If you want to find me on BD, i am Airzelofhaos. Two: You do realize Brianna Kazami was just a rumor, right? Don't want to burst your bubble, but I could be proven wrong. Three: ... Don't make me mad. In the name of all that is holy and sane, DO NOT MAKE ME MAD. Angels [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'And ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'Demons.']] 16:45, September 5, 2010 (UTC) 12:10, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :...you should listen to the Third. And i'm not kidding. the user SHOOPED DA WHOOPED was a joke. he isnt a real user. but i am!!! if u needs any help with ur profile or getting around the wiki jus leave me a message on mah talk page Ultimapyrus is #1!!! 22:02, February 6, 2011 (UTC) AOH BRAWL ME ! (fsb) meet me in the sewers when the glitch clears MS Runo and Julie retired from brawling after her defeat in NV. So, sorry to burst your bubble, but those rumors that you heard, are all wrong. Unless, of course, the writers decide to throw a curveball and re-include her in the story, which will definitely get some people upset (for lying). --Have no fear Big Sis DQ''[[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' is here!]] 21:00, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :What interests me is where you hear these rumors from. I have never heard them, ever. --Have no fear[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Big Sis DQ]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' is here!]] 01:52, February 9, 2011 (UTC) So your Deltress? Hey, as you know I'm Masters. Angering me will be your greatest mistake... 23:30, February 11, 2011 (UTC)Digimaster1 Uh Deltress? Uh your deltress right?The Glorious Spectra999| Let my Spectrum Dragon pwn you!!! 23:05, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey deltress firestormblaze (fsb) uv been burned lol jk Where did u get the name Deltress ? Do u watch Deltora Quest :D ... You know Shun's sister was a fan-fic/fan art, right?Abce2|''Ave, true ''[[User blog:Abce2|''to Caesar."]]'' 21:04, February 21, 2011 (UTC)'' Hey. Name's Anubias, King Anubias. What's up? And where did you get all these rumours from?-- $~King Anubias~$ (talk) 19:49, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay thanks. Nice to meet you by the way.-- $~King Anubias~$ (talk) 19:57, February 27, 2011 (UTC) No I haven't, waiting to watch it on YouTube but I'm going soon. Lucky :P Who won? And please do for me a favor please. Edit my videos on my profile page when the videos are uploaded on YouTube so, I can catch it later.-- $~King Anubias~$ (talk) 20:05, February 27, 2011 (UTC) It's no problem. I just need them to be on my profile. AWESOME!!! I WON!!! :P-- $~King Anubias~$ (talk) 20:10, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :) Hey. I. AM. AWESOME! 21:41, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Episode 8 It said the episode 8 was accidentaly shown instead of Gundalian Invaders on Teletoon... Either way, if Spectra shows up tell me. No, please don't eat me. I have a wife and kids, eat them. 17:34, April 3, 2011 (UTC) episode 8 do you know were we can see ms ep 8 onnline? Hey TG, can you edit this page about your BD character, thanks. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! 21:55, August 27, 2011 (UTC) k, thanks. ~ FSB About Slycerak this is Tom13 speaking does slycerak have any diecast metal parts? Head's Up Please do not remove the heading from a page. Thanks. Also, this is your first warning. The more you sweat in peace, the less you bleed in war. 17:11, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello Cuz. I am doing what you told me to. This is interesting.DarkusSkyvern1 (talk) 01:52, September 4, 2011 (UTC)